


Electric Hearts!

by misCOWculation



Series: Shard Society [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adult Content, Adults, Alternate Universe - Canon, Awkward Romance, Betrayal, Bullying, Celebrities, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, F/M, Friendship, Jealousy, Modeling, Newspapers, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Night Stands, Rating May Change, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sequel, Series, Slut Shaming, Social Media, Tokyo (City), Twitter, Volleyball, but not rlly, is a cancerous hellhole, lmao hoshiumi is a milf hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misCOWculation/pseuds/misCOWculation
Summary: For the past six years, sports reporter Enaga Fumi has been writing almost exclusively about Schweiden Adlers starter Hoshiumi Kourai. Then Hoshiumi reaches out to her unexpectedly, and things quickly spiral out of control. Braving the waters of this new relationship will not be easy.
Relationships: Hoshiumi Kourai/Enaga Fumi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Shard Society [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794163
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Electric Hearts!

Enaga Fumi was six years old when she decided what she wanted to do for the rest of her life. It was, of course, her only hobby, her only enjoyment—writing.

She liked folding paper planes, too, but—even in her young mind—she knew it would never be a viable career option in her lifetime.

Primary school was fine for her. She didn't have many friends, but she preferred to have her nose buried in a book anyway, drawing inspiration from all sorts of literature to craft stories of her own.

When she entered middle school, Enaga realized that, maybe, she was a little lonely. All the other kids had already formed their own cliques and friendship groups by the time she came to this realization, and she spent a lonely three years in her school before high school rolled around.

It was a fresh start—a new opportunity.

"Join the basketball club!" a senior was calling on the first day of school, waving flyers around. Nearby, others were doing the same.

"No, no! The baseball club is where it's at!"

"Come join the art club, everyone!"

 _A club, huh?_ Curious, Enaga surveyed her options. While she'd been part of a club in middle school—the literature club—she had never really socialized with the other girls and boys. It made her cross the art club immediately. High school wasn't for lazing around—she would be a go-getter this time! She would push herself out of her comfort zone, and join—

"Look out!"

Enaga turned around just in time for a humongous force to run right into her, knocking her flat on the ground. Groaning, she clutched her head, even though her lower body hurt a lot more. "What the heck...?"

"Oh god! Are you okay?!"

Her brown eyes fluttered open to meet bright green ones. A boy, a senior probably, she realized dazedly, was on top of her.

But he was quickly on his feet and helping her up. "It was an accident! Are you hurt?"

"Uh," Enaga was still aching, but he seemed genuinely concerned and remorseful, so she didn't speak it, "It's fine, senpai." She noticed that, during the fall, the papers he had been carrying had scattered everywhere. "Do you need help with those?"

He declined her offer. "It's alright! It's my fault anyway, so I'll pick it up myself."

Enaga, however, helped him anyway. It would've been more awkward for her to simply stand there and try to rebuild her train of thought. _What club was I gonna join again? Dammit, my head's still spinning a little..._ She crouched down and picked up one of the senior's flyers. _The volleyball club?_

"Ah... Are you interested?" The boy rubbed the back of his head, a sheepish grin on his face. "We need a manager."

"Yes!" Enaga blurted, eyes wide. _A manager!_ It was new! It was exciting! It was just what she was looking for! "I'd love to!"

"Great! I'm Hirugami Fukurou."

"Enaga Fumi! It's nice to meet you."

Over the course of her first year, Enaga learned many things about her upperclassman. He was a little less than a year older than her, and was the baby of the second years. Which was funny, since he had already outgrown all of the second years and most of the third years. He had a little brother and sister, both of whom he adored. And—interestingly enough—Hirugami hailed from the Nagano Prefecture, and had gone to Yurisei, a volleyball powerhouse school, for junior high.

"What are you doing in Miyagi, then?" she asked one day during lunch, shoving a spoonful of yogurt into her mouth.

"Long story," Hirugami cast her a crooked smile, "I'm here to look after my grandpa. Dad has to work, and only mom can look after Shouko since she's still a baby. Grandpa's health... It's not good. The doctors give him till February next year."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Grandpa's lived a long and happy life. But," and here, Hirugami's face fell a little, "After he passes... I'm gonna go back to Nagano."

 _What?_ It was as if something in her brain had short-circuited. _Fukurou's... leaving?_ Enaga swallowed a lump in her throat. "Oh."

"I'm sorry, Fumi-chan."

"No, no, it's okay." _My first friend, and he's leaving. Huh._ "You've got family back there—of course you'll have to go back." Enaga tensed when her upperclassman's long, limber hands patted her head.

Hirugami was smiling. "Wanna exchange numbers? We can still keep in contact that way."

Enaga beamed. "Of course!"

* * *

She could not lie to herself. When Hirugami transferred back to Nagano before the next school year commenced, it was hard. Somewhere along the way, she had gotten used to his presence—to the easygoing ambiance he had exuded, and his kind personality. Calls weren't the same—she still missed him dreadfully. Once again, Enaga was alone at school.

 _Stupid,_ she scolded herself as she walked into her new class, _You shouldn't have stuck to just one friend. You should've made more! Even if Fukurou had stayed, he would've graduated before me and I'd still be alone for an entire year._

The seating arrangement put her in the middle row of the classroom, toward the windows. A boy whose name she did not know occupied the most desired window seat.

 _Alright,_ Enaga coached herself, _The plan hasn't changed. You're still manager of the volleyball club. You're still pretty friendly with the guys, but not friendly enough to hang out with them. Let's make more friends._

At lunch time—the first lunch time she would be spending alone in high school—she was approached by a girl, much to her surprise.

"H-hello," the girl said, smiling a little bashfully. She was quite pretty, with her long blonde hair tied up in two twintails. "Are you Enaga Fumi-san?"

Enaga, in the middle of eating rice with octopus wieners, paused. "Yep, that's me. And you're Suzuki Meiko, right?"

"Y-yes!" Suzuki seemed very pleased that Enaga knew her name. "I was just wondering about something... You're friends with the boys volleyball club, right?"

"Um, well. Kind of? We don't really hang out outside of practice."

"But still," Suzuki pressed, "You're their manager. And I just wanted to know... Is there room for a second manager?"

Enaga tried not to feel too disappointed. She should've expected this instead of foolishly thinking that Suzuki was offering friendship. She smiled at her new classmate, but it was strained. "There is, actually. Lots of teams have two managers. If you want to sign up as one, I can get you a club form."

Suzuki clapped her hands in delight. "I'd love to sign up! Thank you so much, Enaga-san!"

The blonde girl submitted her form before school ended, and by tomorrow morning, she was a co-manager of the boy's volleyball team. Enaga found out quick enough that Suzuki definitely had ulterior motives in joining the team—she flirted with some of the players, and they reciprocated wholeheartedly. Enaga couldn't complain, though, because Suzuki was good at her job. Even better than her, actually. Suzuki filled bottles and washed practice jerseys without complaint, and went down to the store to buy sports drinks—with her own money—once a week for the team. She had a good eye, too, for enemy weaknesses, and learned the ropes of volleyball faster than Enaga had.

Slowly, but surely, Enaga was getting pushed out of the picture.

But she didn't mind that much. She knew that after Hirugami had left, her relationship with the team would've deteriorated anyway. Suzuki was just accelerating the process. Managing really wasn't her thing anyway.

Before Golden Week started, she handed in her resignation form.

Enaga was holding a list of available clubs and thinking in the bathroom when Suzuki came in.

"Enaga-san," Suzuki sounded surprised. "You're here. Um, I heard you quit the club."

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Why?" Enaga echoed, confused. "Because I'm not needed there anymore. You got everything covered, Suzuki-san. Good job, by the way."

Suzuki looked down at her feet. "Oh. To be honest, I thought... that you'd put up more of a fight."

"Eh? You wanted me to quit?"

"Well, duh." Suzuki didn't even sound mean about it, just flabbergasted. "Wasn't it obvious?"

Enaga blinked. "No, not really. I knew you probably wanted the guys' attention, but I didn't think you wanted me outta there, too."

"Oh. Well, I did."

"Good for you, I guess. Hey, since you wanted me out," Suzuki tensed, "Why don't you help me pick a new club?"

Suzuki ogled at her. "What? You want my opinion? Even after what I did?"

"I dunno what to pick, so yeah."

So, reluctantly, Suzuki helped Enaga choose a new club. They went through the entire list in the bathroom, and Suzuki gradually became easier to talk to for whatever reason. More often than not, Suzuki tried to dominate the conversation, but Enaga wouldn't let her. Together, during the ten minute break, they narrowed it to one club before sixth period started.

"The newspaper club?" Enaga was skeptical. "Are you sure?"

"You said you like writing," Suzuki pointed out, "And that you didn't wanna be part of the literature club. You'll probably fit right in! Come on—we'll go to the staff room after school and pick up a form!"

 _Are we friends now?_ Enaga wondered as Suzuki accompanied her to the faculty room. Suzuki hadn't been genuine to her from the beginning, but it seemed that she was opening her heart to her now.

Enaga filled the form out in five minutes, and the two girls went to the newspaper club's club room to hand it in to the club leader.

"Enaga-san," Suzuki suddenly said as they walked down the hall. "I misjudged you." Looking a little uneasy, she turned to face Enaga, and they halted in the hallway. "I thought you were gonna be mean and arrogant, so I was prepared to be the same to you. I... I was wrong. I'm sorry."

The last time someone had apologized to her was when Hirugami had almost bulldozed her during their first meeting. Enaga met her gaze, looked into her round, doe-like eyes. "It's okay," she said eventually. "Ah... You wanna exchange numbers?"

Suzuki brightened up instantly. "Sure thing!"

In the end, Enaga was glad she had met Suzuki, even if they hadn't started off on the right foot.

Because it was through her that Enaga discovered a new passion that extended forth from her writing hobby.

Reporting.

* * *

Enaga and Suzuki stayed friends throughout the whole of second year, and entered their third year with smiles on their faces. Enaga was flourishing in the newspaper club—it was an environment where she could talk easily about her passion to others. She was on good terms with all of the club members, though she wasn't close to any of them. Suzuki remained her one and only friend. Now that Hirugami was in university and on his way to enter the v-league, they didn't talk as much anymore. Their last conversation had been last year, when Enaga had joined the newspaper club.

Suzuki was also doing well—she was dating the boy's volleyball captain, and had ceased her flirting with the other members. She still performed her duty with great vigor and energy, which made her popular and well-liked. She had swapped her pigtails for a simple ponytail, taking a leaf out of Enaga's book.

The newspaper club received four new applications, from three first years and a second year.

And this was when Enaga met another new friend—Matoi Natsume.

She was a cute underclassman. She admired Enaga greatly, and would follow her around whenever she saw her.

"That first year is so annoying," Suzuki huffed to Enaga one day; they were getting their shoes out of their shoe locker and replacing them with their indoor slippers. "Can't you tell her to leave us alone?"

"Aw, she's just shy," Enaga chuckled. "I'm sure she'll be less annoying if we approach her first."

"Fine, fine. But let me tell you now that I don't like her."

Matoi positively lit up when Enaga reached out to her outside of the club.

"I noticed that you don't sit with anyone at lunch," said Enaga, feeling sympathy for the girl. She had been lonely most of her life, after all. "Why don't you sit with me?"

"T-thank you so much, senpai!"

Suzuki wasn't happy with the new addition, but she held her tongue.

Matoi liked to talk a lot—mostly about fashion and trends. She was like Suzuki in that way—perhaps this was why Suzuki disliked her: they were too similar. But Enaga was quite taken with her—quite taken with the role reversal. Now she was Hirugami, and Matoi was her past self.

It took the entire school year for Suzuki to warm up to her, and even then, it wasn't by much.

"We're graduating soon anyway," Suzuki stated when Enaga brought her coldness up. She linked arms with Enaga. "She's going to have to make her own friends."

There was truth in her words.

Because they did graduate and go their separate ways, and Enaga thought she would never see Matoi Natsume ever again.

* * *

It was in the year of 2012 when Enaga finally combined her knowledge of volleyball with her passion for reporting. Twenty-three years old and fresh out of college, she had gotten hired by a company that produced a chain of very popular magazines: Season Memories Franchise. That wasn't all they did either—they had segments dedicated to news reporting, too.

For Enaga, she was in the Sports Department.

Her first time out on the field was during the 2012 Interhigh in early August. She did a piece on Itachiyama, a team favored to win the entire tournament. It was her first official interview with a player and—with great luck—she landed the team's ace, Sakusa Kiyoomi. He was a little average-looking in her opinion, and didn't really stand out from his team.

 _That's the beauty of it,_ Enaga thought, smiling.

Sakusa was a man of few words, but what he said was substantial enough for her to pull something together. The team's captain—Iizuna Tsukasa—and libero—Motoya Komori—helped her out a bit by saying some things, too, the latter boy the polar opposite of the ace with his cheerful and open demeanor.

"Thank you very much!" Enaga waved to them as they started to depart. "Good luck on your matches!"

"Thanks, haha!" Motoya waved back. "We're facing Shiratorizawa, so we'll need it!"

"No, we don't," Sakusa told him shortly, his voice muffled by his face mask.

 _Volleyball players are eccentric._ Enaga's smile never left her face; she brushed a loose strand of her dark olive-brown hair from her face. _But I'm starting to feel right at home now..._

_This is where I belong._

She would never have expected tragedy to strike the volleyball world so soon after she reentered it.

Enaga was in the kitchen one night, making plans to move out from her parents' home when her mother came home and turned on the news.

 _"Tonight, on the six o'clock news,"_ the anchorwoman began. Yawning, Enaga murmured a greeting to her mother and lent an ear to the news report. She had met that anchorwoman once before, at a convention. _"The body of eighteen-year-old boy Oikawa Tooru was found in..."_

 _Oikawa Tooru?_ Enaga knew that name. Her eyes widened. _No way...!_

_"The victim attended private high school Aobajosai and was a household name in the high school volleyball circuit. Investigations are currently underway. If you have any information, please call..."_

"Fumi-chan," said her mother, noticing her shocked expression. Her voice was thick with a cold. "Did you know him?"

"No," Enaga said. "Not personally." _I can't believe it... He was only eighteen. That boy had the rest of his life waiting for him._ A great sadness welled up in her chest and she watched the rest of the news report.

By the time December rolled around, Iwaizumi Hajime had been arrested for the murder of Oikawa Tooru. Enaga had followed the case from the very beginning, and published an article in the monthly Seasonal Memories magazine about it. She did her best not to demonize Iwaizumi, but spun a story of a jealous best friend—a childhood friends tale that ended in tragedy.

It was her most popular article to date, receiving thousands of views online.

Overnight, her Picstagram account, _enagyaru_ , reached one thousand followers.

Then came the Spring Tournament in January 2013.

Enaga came with her coworker, who was a cameraman. Already, she had an idea of who to interview—this year's dark horse, Kamomedai High. They had a blocking structure that rivaled—maybe even surpassed—Miyagi's Date Tech. It was a sad turn of events, but this year's Miyagi representative, Aobajosai, was pulled from the competition after the death of their captain and the arrest of their ace.

She caught Kamomedai's team after their match against Chikuida High, her coworker close behind.

And it was here—this very moment—that she met and spoke with Hoshiumi Kourai for the very first time. He was taller up close, obviously, but certainly very short for a volleyball player. It was just the harsh reality of the sport—that shorter players were at a huge disadvantage.

She already had a dramatic story worked out—Hoshiumi Kourai, the next short sensation, an underdog player who defied all the odds by taking down players taller and stronger than him.

"Hoshiumi-san!" she called as she approached him with her A4 notepad in hand. "Congratulations on a very well-played game today! You were amazing!"

Hoshiumi turned, his expression giving nothing away. "Thank you."

 _His hair is weird,_ Enaga thought, trying not to stare. _It looks like a shuttlecock..._ "Your opponents today averaged over six feet tall!" She didn't have to force the excitement into her voice. "How did it feel to play against a team where everyone else was so much taller than you?"

In the background, she noticed Hirugami Sachiro—she just _had_ to get into contact with Hirugami Fukurou again after this—tossing a strange look their way as he spoke with a teammate.

"Players over six feet are big?" Hoshiumi's response was not what she was expecting, and she blinked in bemusement. "Compared to pro players around the world, that's short."

Enaga was at a loss for words. "Wha?" _Pro players...? World...? What is he talking about?_

Hoshiumi frowned, then accused, "Are you interviewing me just because I'm short?"

"Huh?! Um..."

"Personally, I think too many people believe just being short is somehow the end of the world." There was derision in his tone—directed at her or someone (or some _thing_ ) else she did not know. "Yes being short is a disadvantage... But it isn't a sign of incompetence!"

Dazed, Enaga could only stare. _Being short is a disadvantage, but it isn't a sign of incompetence?_ Before she could say anything, though, Hirugami—the younger one—came over.

"Excuse me," he said politely. "I'm sorry. He's going off on a rant."

Hoshiumi seemed offended by his interference. "Hey!"

"When people compliment you like that, they're just trying to compliment you. And you of all people are fully aware that it's a disadvantage, yes? Overcoming a disadvantage to perform well is still an amazing thing, no matter how people happen to phrase it. You're just too self-conscious."

"Urk...! D-did you have to be so blunt about it?!"

"Come on," he grabbed Hoshiumi by the back collar of his shirt like one would grab the scruff of a naughty cat, "Say you're sorry to the nice lady."

Hoshiumi stuck out his lip petulantly. "I'm sorry."

"Ah..." Enaga raised a hand. "It's okay."

Enaga didn't really get much out of the interview. Kamomedai left soon after, and she went through her notes, her coworker by her side.

Hoshiumi Kourai, to Enaga, really was an interesting one.

* * *

_**A/N: Made Hirugami Shouko the baby of the family instead of the oldest to suit the story. This story is also set in the Shard Society universe. You don't need to read that fic for this one, but I'll provide some context.** _

_**Oikawa is dead (murdered)** _

_**Iwaizumi was arrested for his murder** _

_**Sakusa quit volleyball after the death of a teammate** _

_**Hinata never attended Karasuno** _

_**Kageyama dropped out of school** _

_**Atsumu and Osamu never got into volleyball** _

_**Updates will be slow and inconsistent while I am working on Shard Society.** _


End file.
